Swing Life Away
by AAJ Edward
Summary: 40 years with the one you love. Learning to live, laugh, and love unconditionally and equally, regardless of sexuality, age, gender, or race. For Roy Mustang, all it took was a blond man with a metal arm and leg to show him the real meaning of "Equivalent Exchange". Roy/Ed
1. Prologue

**Alright, so here's a new fic. Yes, I know. I've got a lot of them. But this one I hold near and dear to me. Pretty much, this is my homage to the gay rights movement. I already have major events planned out and the entire fic should span 40 years of life. I'll likely come back to this chapter and flesh it out more, but I wanted to see how people responded to it first. **

**This is an AU. It is still set in the FMA verse, but at the same time it's not. There will be elements concerning Alchemy and their world from both the original anime as well as Brotherhood and the manga. Alchemy, however, does not play a large part in this fic. It's just another element to give their world depth.  
**

**Recommended listening: Swing Life Away by Rise Against  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor do I own the song Swing Life Away. Each of these go to their respective owners for the genius they are.  
**

* * *

**Swing Life Away**

_Every gay and lesbian person who has been lucky enough to survive the turmoil of growing up is a survivor. Survivors always have an obligation to those who will face the same challenges. – Bob Paris_

**Prologue **

Fuhrer mustang was getting old. His joints creaked and popped when he stood or walked. His reflexes weren't what they used to be. And his eyesight was going in the only eye he had left to see with.  
Fuhrer mustang was getting old, but he was happy.  
Fuhrer mustang was happy and living the life he always dreamed. He had accomplished his goals. He had survived war. He had two amazing children and three intelligent grandchildren with four and five on the way. But most importantly, he has been married to the man of his dreams for the last 19 years and they had been together for another 21 years before that.  
An easy smile formed, reaching his dark blue-black eye and causing the corner of his eye to crinkle with crow's feet. His husband was always telling him that you could tell a lot about a person by the laugh lines on a person's face. It was odd observation, but one Roy had found to be rather accurate. The more a person really smiled, the more it left traces on that person's face. It was something his blond found attractive in a person. The more Roy considered it, the more he could see why.  
Humming to himself he entered his house. It was just the beginning of the evening and most people were washing up after their evening meals and chasing young children into bed for the night. The sound of little girls' laughter reached him and he grinned, thankful it was Friday and he had the weekend to spend with his family.  
The thunder of steps sounded and soon enough Roy was greeted by two little girls in their sleepwear and braided pigtails. Trailing behind them was a very wet, very naked 5 year old somehow managing to keep two steps ahead of a 58 year old blond male, shirt soaked with sudsy water.  
"Peyton! Come back here and get dressed before you catch cold! Riley! Catch your sister!"  
The strawberry blond turned and reached out, barely missing the blond girl. Beside her the raven haired girl giggled.  
"Harper! Don't laugh at me!"  
The blond male groaned and darted passed the two slightly older girls. "Play nice!" He tossed carelessly over his shoulder.

"Play nice!" He tossed carelessly over his shoulder as he continued his pursuit of the youngest blond.  
Roy just smirked, leaning against the door, now closed, and watching the familiar scene play out before him.  
"Peyton! Get back here!"  
"No!" Came the childish reply. Roy could just imagine the vein in his blond lover's temple throbbing in annoyance.  
"I mean it!"  
"Dun wanna!"  
"Well tough! You need to dry off and get dressed!"  
"No!"  
"Peyton! I'll start counting!"  
This time all he got was a tongue stuck out at him in response.  
"If you're not over by the time I get to three you're not getting a bed time story tonight. One..."  
Peyton just darted further from him.  
"Two..."  
The pitter patter of small feet on hardwood floors.  
"Three!"  
Peyton shot by the blond, the elder reaching out and managing to snag her around the waist and haul her into his arms. She cried out, trying to wriggle free, but he just held fast. Roy just chuckled.  
"You know, you had just about as much patience for Trisha when she was that age..." Roy finally spoke, letting his presence be known. Blinking, golden eyes lifted to meet Roy's single-eyed gaze.  
"GRANDPA!" the two elder girls cheered, running over and slamming into his legs. He hummed and knelt down, kissing each on their foreheads. He noted the blond finally wrestling Peyton into her nightgown before setting her down. She quickly toddled over to join the group hug.

"I see you girls have been giving Granddad a hard time while I was gone today..." He mused aloud. The eldest two had the grace to look guilty. Peyton just grinned.  
Oh to be five again...  
The blond snorted. "Good. They're your problem now. Goodnight, brats."  
Roy just grinned and stood. "Go brush your teeth and get into bed, girls. I'll be up to tuck you in shortly..."  
Three small sets of footsteps thundered up the stairs and soon the main level was quiet. Hanging his coat up and slipping out of his boots, Roy made his way into the living room where his blond had disappeared to. He spotted him slouched on the couch. Making his way over, he undid the buttons of his military issue uniform jacket.  
"Getting too old for this..." The blond grumbled, rolling his shoulder and using his left hand to massage the ports where metal connected to flesh.  
"You always say that..."  
Gold eyes snapped up to look at him over a tanned shoulder before rolling slightly. "Thank you, your royal bastardliness..."  
Despite the insult, the tone was fond and Roy could detect the love he felt for the other returned. Most would have questioned his sanity for his choice of partner, but Roy Mustang would tell you he was the luckiest man on earth. After all, who else could say they were married to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?  
"I always mean it too..." Edward sighed, slumping further into the couch.

A smile graced his lips tiredly as Roy leant forward to place a kiss on his tanned temple.  
"Doesn't change a thing. Beside, I'd say the years have been kind to you considering..."  
Ed just snorted in wry amusement. "Least I'm not all wrinkly like someone I know..."  
"You shouldn't speak about Alphonse that way."  
A tanned hand lightly slapped him on the chest before gripping his white dress shirt and bringing him down into a searing kiss. If there was one thing Roy would never get tired of it was kissing Edward. For all the years they'd been together, 40 years and counting, these kisses had never failed to take his breath away and leave him temporarily brain dead. Even in their old age, Edward the sexiest man Roy had ever seen.  
Their lips parted with a soft smack, Ed resting his forehead against Roy's and taking the man's familiar scent- smoke, cinnamon, and flint. That was how Ed described it. The exact opposite of Edward's own- sandalwood, machine oil, and clay.  
"Missed you today..."  
"Missed you too." Toy hummed, nuzzling the blond before stealing a kiss and straightening up once more. He could hear the giggles from the guest bedroom where the girls were going to be sleeping. "We'll spend some time together once I get the girls to sleep..."  
"Can't promise I'll be awake..." Ed hummed, head resting back on the couch, golden hair plaited into a long braid that hung behind him like a banner of sunlight.

"If not I'll just carry you to bed and curl up with you..." It was a pattern that had become so familiar back after the kids had been born. Roy would come home late to find Ed asleep on the couch having tried to stay up and wait for him. Each time it made his heart swell with love for the blond.  
Pressing a kiss to the top of Edward's head, he made his way up the stairs and into the room where the girls were now curled up in the bed. He smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed near their feet, tucking the blanket around them more.  
"Now then... how about a bed time story before I turn off the lights?"  
Three heads nodded in eager agreement.  
"What would you like to hear?"  
"Grandpa?  
"Yes?" Roy asked, looking over to Riley. She hesitated before sharing a look with her sister and cousin.  
"How did you and Granddad meet?"  
Roy paused, letting the question sink in before his expression softened and his gaze became slightly distant. "It was just after the war in Ishval had ended. I'd been there for five years and hadn't been home since being shipped out..."

**FEBRUARY 29, 1921 CENTRAL TRAIN STATION 12:50 PM**

Stepping off the train, a battle weary 23 years old Roy Mustang yawned. His military blue jacket lifted slightly on his frame as he stretched his arms above his head, back popping as joints realigned and air was released. He hated train rides with a passion. Without fail, he always managed to fall asleep in the most awkward position and wake up stiff. And considering the number of trains he had had to get on to get to Central from the battle field, if he were to ever see another train again, it would be too soon.  
Beside him, another raven haired man let out an exaggerated yawn of his own, almost falling over in the process. Green eyes blinked behind thin framed glasses and he tiredly observed the train station. Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes looked dead to the world, much like a zombie in the middle of a bustling crowd. A brain dead zombie.  
"Welcome home, Roy..." Maes muttered through another yawn. "We made it. You're a war hero... and I'm dead tired. I'm calling a cab and going home to sleep for the next week or two. Give my greetings to your aunt..." he mumbled, staggering a few steps away.  
Roy watched him warily, sighing a bit. His friend staggered further and finally, Roy made to go get him before he hurt himself. He got there in time to watch his friend stumble into a platform sign.  
"Pardon me, Madame!"  
"Maes, that's a platform sign..." Roy muttered, grabbing his friend and hauling him off to get their duffels. Somehow, he managed to juggle both of their packs as well as Maes.  
A heavy sigh sounded in his ear. "I wonder what Gracia's been up to..." Maes muttered, thoughts slowly becoming coherent once more.  
"You can find out soon as I get you home. Call her and set up a date."  
"But what if she's found another man like me?"

A snort. "There is no other man like you... Besides I doubt she'd have sent you those photos if she was in a new relationship."  
At this, Maes colored a lovely shade of rouge and shut up. Roy was rather pleased with himself.  
Continuing through the station, Roy could see the gazes of civilians following them. Whispered praises and sympathies drifted to his ears as the hush over the station grew with every soldier that stepped off the train. He could feel their eyes on him in awe. Their praise only made him feel dirty.  
Sighing, he forced his dark gaze ahead and focused on getting out of there. He managed without incident until he reached the station entrance.  
It was there that he saw him. Honey colored hair pulled back into a tight braid. Golden irised eyes. Sun kissed skin. An easy, real smile full of warmth and kindness.  
It was in that moment; Roy Mustang began to fall in love.

The blond was stepping off a train coming from somewhere called Dublith. Somehow, Roy recalled the town being located somewhere in the Southern sector of Amestris. About a half day' train ride from central. Beyond that, he didn't know much else about the city. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he focused on the blond once more and all traces of fatigue disappeared.  
The teen had his hair done up in a tight braid, the even plaiting shining captivatingly in the sunlight. His golden eyes were wide and inquisitive. They were the most striking feature of the young man. The rich color of melted gold contrasted beautifully with the tanned face that frames the orbs of sunlight with sharp cheek bones and strong jaw. The slope of his nose added to his sharpened features, leading elegantly down to cupid bow lips- no. Roy mentally shook his head at that thought. That was a term unfitting. The teen looked something to have been carved by the goddess Aphrodite herself.  
His black shirt hugged his frame tightly, broad shoulders covered by a travel worn, loved brown leather jacket. The edges of the cracking hide reached the bottom of his where the teen's ribcage likely was, the sleeves long enough to fall to middle of the youth's palms. It was obviously a custom design, something the teen could have made himself for the purpose of travel. Strong legs were wrapped comfortably in a pair of leather trousers that were so worn the hide looked butter soft, much like the jacket on the blond's shoulders. The black leather was faded, turning a soft grey where there were permanent creases from constant wear. Brown boots were laced up to mid-calf, trapping the bottoms against the leg and keeping dust and cold from getting in. They were scuffed, in terrible need of a spit shine. The inner soldier in Roy 'was itching to make the boots look presentable for inspection.  
He was staring and he knew it.  
Apparently, so did Maes.

"What're you looking at so intently?" Maes asked, lifting a brow before following his friend's blue-black gaze. He blinked when he spotted the blond. "What's so special about the shrimp?"  
Roy floundered for an excuse for a second before the teen turned his torso to shout over his shoulder towards the train. That's when his reason came to him as well as a reason to pursue the youth further. Wrapped around his neck was a cord of black leather, a red Flamel Cross dangling from the center of the choker. Immediately, he recognized its significance.  
"He's an alchemist."  
"What?" Really?" Green eyes widened and suddenly Maes was awake.  
"Yeah. See the cross on his neck. That's a Flamel Cross. The kid with him has one on his jacket sleeve too. It's likely the symbol their teacher used."  
Indeed, Roy was right. The blond had just been accompanied by another blond. This one was slightly taller that the first. His eyes were a darker color, almost a bronze instead of the shocking gold of his the first. His hair was cut short, the blond a darker almost dirty color compared to the locks of pure sun. He too, however, was tanned and travel weary. His clothing was similar as well. A slightly looser black shirt hung on his frame, his more slender shoulders wrapped in a blue leather jacket that looked soft to the touch. Roy had only ever seen that powder blue color on hides once before and that had been in Ishval before the fighting broke out. It was curious how the teen had come to be in possession of something so rare. He wore a pair of brown trousers much light the other blond's and his boots were worn, but in far better care.  
Both were carrying packs over their shoulders. Looking closer, Roy noted they were standard military issue for refugees over in the East. Everything about the pair was odd, as if the pieces of their life had been picked at random and jammed forcibly together. He continued to look them over closely, noting the first blond's black leather gloved hands cradling a worn and battered looking guitar case close to him.  
A noise of shock dripped into Roy's thoughts and pulled his attention back to his friend.  
"They're so young..."  
Roy just shook his head, feeling a bit of guilt settle in his gut. "So were we when they handed us each a gun and told us to pull the trigger..." He pointed out, looking back to the blond duo. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze was met with the burning irises of fire personified. That was the only way to describe the light he saw there. From years of studying and controlling the flames, Roy knew on instinct he was likely to get burned if he were to pursue the blond. To play with fire...  
Their gazes were locked for what felt like hours, but was really only a few short moments. It was agonizingly sudden when gold ripped from Roy's gaze and turned to the darker blond. The irises that had entranced him rolled before he reached out and gently shoved the other towards the exit of the station.  
Roy's gaze followed them out and he couldn't fight down the odd feeling in his gut telling him to go after the blond.

"So... you gonna try and recruit him for the title of State Alchemist?" Maes asked, snapping Roy back to reality once more.  
"Yeah..." Roy responded, gaze lingering on the retreating figures. After a moment, he turned back to his best friend. "Come on, let's get you home..."  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Dropping Maes off was a task that was surprisingly easy. The man's mother was already waiting for them on the main porch. Upon spotting them, she ushered them both inside and fed them. Roy had tried to politely decline, but the woman refused to take "no" for an answer. And the food had been as amazing as he'd always remembered it being.  
After helping her get Maes into bed, Roy had bid her farewell with promises to visit her soon. He's paid the cab driver that they had hired for the drive there and then set off walking. The stretch of his sore leg muscles felt amazing and his feet, calloused from hours of constant running and fighting, easily accepted the easy pace of the leisure walk. The familiar weight of his pack on his back grounded Roy to reality as it finally sunk in that he was home. He was really, truly home.  
All around him Central was bustling with life. Ever changing and growing, the place was so different than it had been. Five years had made a difference. New shops had opened up. Even entire neighborhoods had sprung up in the years that Roy had been off fighting a fucked up war. He'd been off fighting to protect these people while eradicating those trying to protect their own homes.

The familiar streets did little to ease the aches of war, though it was a step towards healing. Ahead, he could see a pair of siblings playing in the yard with their dog. It was something that screamed innocence and it filled Roy with a warm sense of home for all of three seconds before the memory slammed into him hard. It stole the breath from his lungs and caused him to stumble. In his head he was thrown back to Ishval.  
The stench of smoke and burnt flesh stung his nose and caused his eyes to water up from the putrid stink. Blood was splattered over the rocky streets. Spots of it were boiling with the sickening snap and pop of liquefied fat. Smoke danced up, lifting high over adobe houses. Their foundations had been broken. Ceilings had crumbled in on themselves from the constant bombardment.  
And Roy stood in the middle of it all. His fingers poised to snap, his gloved hand outstretched towards the target.  
Before him two young children cowered. An older brother and his sister. The boy could have been no more older than eleven. His white hair matted with blood and plastered to dark, almost chocolate colored skin. His hands covered his sister's ears, holding her head close to his chest. Her snowy pigtails fell in braids down her back. She had to have been four at most. But the thing that struck Roy the most were the boy's eyes. They were red as the purest of rubies. And they glared defiantly back despite the fear these two children held for him.  
Nearby their dog lay motionless on the ground. The once golden coat now charred and coated in a disgusting mix of blood and dirt. The head was twisted on the neck at a frightening angle, the jaws snapped open in a slack grimace from where it had broken. There was no sign of fur on the front paws and lower legs. Just burnt flesh that was now covered in blisters and blood. The back legs were crushed from previous beatings. The soldiers had taken to sick sports of abusing animals when there was little to no action to be had. Roy had the horrifying memory of the dog dragging its back legs it pitifully even as it attempted to protect the two children.  
They were shivering. The little girl whimpered and opened her red eyes right as Roy braced himself. Orders were orders. Either he obeyed and killed them. Or he was killed along with the children. Either way they would be dead within the hour. There was a click as he snapped. The air around him changed and became lighter. The spark caught the transmuted air and ignited in a blinding flash of heat and power.  
Gasping, Roy dragged himself from the memory and back into the present. His mouth was open, lungs gasping frantically for air. His skin had become clammy and sweat slicked, causing a shiver to run along his spine as he suddenly felt sick. All around him Central was alive and thriving. All he could think about was how the color of the dog's brilliant coat had matched the gold of the blond's hair perfectly.  
Panic and self loathing swam in his mind as he clothed onto the strap of his pack tighter. Swallowing harshly, he pushed his pace just slightly quicker as he spotted his home. The large house had not changed at all from the last Roy remembered it. That was a small comfort.  
The paint was still a weathered white and the porch was still surrounded by rose bushes of different colors. Inside, Roy knew the elegant style of rich colors and soft fabrics would be waiting to envelope him in security.  
Reaching the walk, he pushed open the picket fence and made his way to the door. He paused; studying the familiar red door he'd entered and exited through so many years. He was nervous and frightened. He hadn't been home in five years. Five years had been enough. He'd missed too much. He wouldn't fit in. But he so desperately wanted to.  
That thought in mind, he took a deep breath and knocked.  
"Coming!" A familiar gravelly voice called.  
The door opened a moment later to reveal a face Roy knew almost as well as his own. At one time the woman had been beautiful. Black blue eyes and midnight colored hair that resembled Roy's own. Her face was now aged and wrinkled from old age and hard work. A story of a hard life. Her cheek bones were more defined and her lips, coated in a dark red, were set in a hard line. A mole rested just below the corner of her lower lip to the left. Opposite, a cigarette hung unlit, tilted down in a frown. Upon seeing Roy, however, she paused.  
"Roy-boy?"  
In seconds, Roy's last bit of control snapped. A ragged sob broke free of his throat and he threw himself into the familiar chest of his aunt and adoptive mother. Strong arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and back, gently cradling him. It was so warm and forgiving that he sobbed harder. The last they'd spoken had been a fight/. It had ended in a five year silence between the two as they stubbornly struggled with their pride. And yet, even now, she could forgive him. He was a horrible son. She was a perfect mother.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"  
"Hush now. I've got you. You're home now, Roy... You're safe."

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue. Again, please give me some feedback. When I finally get the chance to, I will come back and flesh out the chapter a bit more. Maybe even clean up the rough edges. **


	2. First Encounters

**CHAPTER 2! Woot! Alright! So this was pretty much plugged out in a few hours, though I did have a good portion of it written down ahead of time. So if there's any mistakes I didn't find, I'm sorry. Anyway! Here we go! Next installment! I promise, I'll get to fixing up the first chapter sometime soon. Promise.  
**

**Recomended listening: Song for the Children by Lebo M. (Yes... from the lion king 2 soundtrack. Deal with it)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes... Yes I own Fullmetal Alchemist. Because Ed and Roy just can't keep their hands off one another in the series... -_- let's be real people. _FAN_ FICTION!  
**

* * *

**Swing Life Away**

"I tell you a blind man once told me the true meaning of love at first sight…" – Unknown

**First Encounters  
**

**DECEMBER 20, 1961 ELRIC-MUSTANG HOUSEHOLD 0:05 AM**

Humming, Roy shifted as he made his way up the stairs for the second time that night. His knees popped, and behind him he could hear a snicker of amusement from his blond. He merely cast a mildly annoyed look over his shoulder before continuing up the stairs one step at a time.

"Wow, you really are getting old." Ed's voice piped up as Roy's knees gave a painful sounding POP! At the age of 63 it was a sound Roy was, sadly, getting used to. He grimaced and paused at the top to rub the offending joints. Arthritis was a bitch. But that was only Roy's personal opinion. Who knows, somewhere out there, he was bound to find someone that enjoyed the feeling of swollen joints and bone grinding against bone. He frowned and shook his head. That thought alone disturbed him.

Who the hell would enjoy getting old?

"Like you're one to talk. Your automail's creaking so loud, I'm surprised you haven't woken the girls yet." Roy shot back calmly. By now this was a familiar back and forth the two did regularly. It had only gotten more colorful as the years progressed and old insults began to hold more truth than irritation. Besides, tacking on a few years of extra knowledge, yes, things got very amusing when one of their verbal fights broke out.

Ed snorted, walking passed Roy and down the hall to their door. He lifted his left leg enough to flex his knee, bending and unbending the mechanical joint. A smirk formed as it merely clicked softly. "Nope. Still well oiled. C'mon, Fuhrer Bastard… I'm tired and the bed gets cold without your body for warmth." Ed teased good natured. Setting a hand on the door knob, he twisted and let himself in, leaving it open for Roy.

"So glad to be of service." Roy muttered, straightening up and following Ed into their room. It was a simple place, the walls a calming dark blue and the accents a dark and light grey. Ed's bright coloring always stuck out against the color scheme. Speaking of which… "You know the only reason you get cold at night is because you kick all the blankets to the floor in your sleep, right?"

"Hush. Don't try to win this with logic. Prodigy or not, this room is our sanctuary from everything work related. Which means out of that uniform." Ed stated, snapping his metal fingers – how he managed to do that Roy still couldn't figure out – and pointing to the floor. "Strip."

Roy rolled his visible eye and sighed, unbuttoning his dress shirt. "So demanding.." he grumbled, though he was fighting back a chuckle at the familiar antics of his blond lover.

A golden brow arched in amusement. "Says the ruler of our country." Ed muttered, turning his back on the other and stripping off his shirt, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting the fabric from the bottom and up over his shoulders. As the fabric was pulled over his shoulders and head, arms and back flexing, Roy paused in his own undressing to study the newly exposed skin. Slowly, the large image on Ed's back was revealed, drawing Roy in just like the first time he'd ever caught a glimpse of the ink.

It started as a large pentagon with a circle touching the outer edges. At each point of connection there was a blue circle filled in, five in total. Inside there was a slightly smaller circle. Five points of blue circled around it, a crescent moon spooned around each one. Ancient Xerxian was written between the two circles, cupping the upper half and sides. In the upper right hand section, a large lion curled around, lowering his head with his jaws open as if devouring. Inside, at the center, there was a smaller circle. Xerxian was scribbled above and below. Inside was a pentagon with the point down. At each corner there was a red circle, one of which rested before the lion's gaping jaws. Inside the pentagon were two simple images. At the top was the Xerxian script for "God". Below it, with both heads rearing up, was the double headed dragon from which Alchemy was based.

It had mesmerized Roy the first time he'd seen it. The mystery of why someone so young would have something so grim permanently scarred into his skin intrigued the raven haired man. Now, knowing the truth, he felt a distinct pang of hurt, wishing he could have been there for the other. He and his brother had been through so much on their own…

"You're staring at it again…"

Ed's voice cut through the memories and Roy blinked, lifting his gaze to tired, yet sharp golden eyes. Roy had been caught and he knew it. Shifting, the blond turned and stepped over. He pushed the shirt from Roy's shoulders, flesh fingers dancing along the skin for a moment. A soft hum rumbled from the blond's throat, sounding much like a content purr.

"What story did you tell the girls?" He asked, glancing up at him with those honey colored eyes as he undid the belt around Roy's waist. Roy let him.

It was an intimate ritual they went through, helping one another change for bed after a long day. It was something between just them and yet it didn't harbor anything sexual. It was simply a way of being close after the stress of a work day before they curled up to let sleep take them.

"Peyton asked about how we met…"

Ed's finder paused on the third button of Roy's military trousers. It had been a while since either of them had really thought back to that period in time. Happy memories tend to avoid being associated with their lives in those years.

"… She did?" Ed finally replied, his fingers going back to work and undoing the last few buttons. The zipper followed and Roy stepped back to step from the heavy, blue dyed wool. He reached over to where his pajama bottoms were and pulled them on.

"Yeah… seemed hesitant about it too." Roy hummed, watching as Ed worked his own trousers from his hips and pulled his own pair of sleep pants on. The blond took a seat on the bed and Roy sat on the edge, facing him. Automatically, he reached over and took hold of Ed's left leg, looking over the metal joints and connections. Edward just hummed and leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Did you tell her?" Ed's voice came out as a tired, husky whisper, sending a trill of pleasure down Roy's spine despite the fatigue audible in the question.

"Yeah… she might as well learn our history now before she goes over the events in school… Same with Riley and Harper."

An easy smile formed and Ed giggled, letting his shoulders lean deeper into their pillows. "I still remember the first time you talked to me…"

**MARCH 7, 1921 CENTRAL SQUARE 6:30 PM**

A full week. That was how long Roy had spent assimilating back into society. So far he had managed to report back into military headquarters. They were easing him back into the steady work flow of a soldier behind the desk, nothing but short missions and paperwork. For now, he could live with it as long as he didn't have to talk to people that irritated him. Though, truth be told, the paper work was rather boring. If he had the option of incinerating it, he would have gladly done so. The job was so tedious and it dragged on forever. And ever. And ever…

Unfortunately, his trigger happy underling managed to keep him in line. Riza Hawkeye was a force to be feared and fear her Roy did.

Groaning, the raven haired Colonel stretched and made his way out of Central Headquarters. Damn it felt good to stand up again. That and the fresh air felt even more amazing. And to think, he only had one more week as a Colonel. After that, it was hello promotion and bigger desk! Suddenly he felt more human than mindless zombie. He could still feel the pang of his hand cramping from holding his pen all day long. Now all he had to do was get home and he could get out of this god awful uniform.

He paused and looked over the crowd milling around out in the main square. Sighing, he trudged down the steps and out the gates.

Around him, he could pick up the sweet scent of spring. The snow was melting, the air getting slowly warmer, and Roy couldn't help but grin. He hated the cold. Warmth was something he felt at home in. Though that could have something to do with his alchemy. He shook off the thought and stepped into the mass of bodies.

It was peaceful. A true reprieve from the echoes of exploding shell as they rained down on the earth. A shudder rand down his spine at the thought. He pulled his coat around himself tighter and picked up his pace. He got almost all the way across the square before a very solid body slammed into him full force.

He gasped and suddenly he was on his back. Above him, a tanned male had landed, blond hair falling from the braid at the nape of his neck. Slowly, his eyes opened and gold met blue-black. Roy's breath caught in his throat, hitching out a gasp of shock.

"You…" he whispered, staring at none other than the blond from the station a week ago.

"You! Stop!"

Gold eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, He wasn't fast enough and the officer snagged him by the arm and kept him from running.

"Now I've got you, Thief!"

"I didn't steal anything!" the blond growled, clearly fed up. The officer snorted.

"Really? Then how did you get a State Alchemist's pocket watch?"

Roy paused in his brushing himself off. He'd been standing up as he listened in on the argument. Pocket watch? He glanced down, hands going to pat his hips as he spotted his own still safely attached to his belt. He looked to the pair and noted the officer trying to wrestle an older model from the blond.

"It was my father's, asshole! The serial number's no longer active!" the blond snapped, baring his teeth. The officer scoffed and Roy decided it was time to intervene. After all, he held just a bit more weight than the officer before him. Civilian police were always fun to mess with.

"Actually, he's right."

The officer's gaze snapped to Roy and took in his appearance. "What you mean?" he asked, clearly unhappy with the idea of being wrong.

"That's an outdated pocket watch. They used those up until 1910. The news ones look like this…" Roy explained, showing his own and causing the officer to pale. Yeah, that's right, you self righteous prick… fear me.

The blond looked Roy over in shock, eyes slightly wide.

Grumbling, the officer roughly released the blond's arm and shoved the watch back into his hand. "I'm watching you…" he growled, Roy biting back a snicker of his own at the unintentional pun. The man pulled out a note pad and pen, now looking far less than pleased with this situation. "Your ID please?" it wasn't a request, nor was it a question.

The blond set his jaw, a glare of defiance in place as he pulled out his wallet. Handing the ID over, he waited. Little by little the officer's expression grew from annoyance to disgust. He eyed the blond critically for a moment before jotting a few things down. "We don't like your kind here…" he growled, tossing the ID to the ground and stalking off.

"BASTARD!" The blond called after him, his face red in humiliation. He bent to grab his ID, but Roy had already beaten him to the mark. He'd only planned on glancing at the other's name and handing it back. Honest. But when has Roy ever listened to his better judgment?

The card was the same boring plastic that everyone else carried with them as per law. At the upper right hand corner there was an image of the blond. His lips were pulled back into a wicked smirk, gold eyes narrowed intelligently back at the camera and offering up the visage of a predator. It was the information below, however, that shocked Roy into regretting his decision to snoop.

Name: Edward Van Elric

Sex: Male

D.O.B: 14 February, 1903

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 79 kg

Eye: Gold

Hair: Blond

*Amputee

*Homosexual

A cold trickle of fear ran down Roy's spine as he straightened and lifted his gaze to the blond before him. Gold eyes looked back at him uneasily, all traces of anger gone and instead an embarrassed shell of the previous fire remained.

Homosexual? This man? He was gay? Roy's mind struggled to wrap around this new piece of information. Throughout his life, Roy had never really met… one of them. But that wasn't technically right, was it? He himself had had thoughts that were less than straight. These had only increased since he'd caught a glimpse of the stunning golden man before him. But…

Society said they were disgusting. They weren't human. Society said that they were nothing but a lower sub form of life. That they didn't need the rights that "normal" people needed or wanted. They were sexual deviants that were doomed to Hell for their crimes against nature. Society wasn't forgiving for those that called themselves "gay". Especially not in Amestris.

They were carded. There was a national register that held the names and known addresses of homosexuals. It was available to anyone that had a photo ID and Amestrian citizenship. People had been killed for having the purple mark on their ID's. To hold the hand of the same gender out in public could lead to being jailed. A kiss could find you bleeding on the streets while the law turned a blind eye.

A cold sweat broke out on Roy's skin and he paled slightly. His hands shook as he gripped the card in his hand. If it weren't for his gloves, he wouldn't have been able to keep his grip on the ID. He swallowed, his throat constricting in nerves as he studied the younger man.

But then again, wasn't the man standing before him human? Just like Roy himself? He didn't see anything different about the other. In all honesty, the only difference was the blond's taste in partner. Nothing more. Hell, the blond looked just as afraid of him, if not more so, than Roy was of him. Mentally, he scolded himself and held the ID out to the other. His aunt would be disappointed in him if he bought into the bull shit that society spouted without trying to learn on his own. Besides, did he really even care? Not really…

"Here…"

The blond hesitated a moment before snatching the card from the other and quickly hiding it away in his wallet once more. "Th-thanks…." He eyed Roy a moment longer before shifting his weight. "So… you're not gonna, like…. Try to beat the shit out of me, are you?" he asked, rather blunt about the subject as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

Roy blinked and lifted a brow before a surprisingly easy smile formed. "No… No I'm not going to hurt you." He answered honestly, surprising himself, but finding it rather easy to relax now that he had the other talking. As long as he wasn't thinking about it, he could avoid thinking about where he himself sat on this issue.

The blond visibly relaxed. "Thanks… I'm Edward Elric… of course you already know that…" Edward accused, gaze narrowed on the other slightly.

Offering a sheepish smile, Roy held out a hand in an attempt at a peace offering. "Colonel Roy Mustang…"

The blond eyed the hand a moment before reaching out and gripping his hand with his own right hand. Instantly, Roy jolted with the shock of cold. Edward noticed and chuckled.

"Sorry about that." He muttered, removing the glove on his hand to reveal shining silver fingers, mechanical joints well oiled. "Amputee… I'm sure you saw on my ID card…"

Roy just nodded and pulled his hand back. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked without your permission…"

The blond merely shrugged and tossed his messed up braid over his shoulder once more. "Forget about it… It's normal. People are curious. It happens…"

"Still… regardless of your sexual status it's wrong how you were treated just now."

Ed studied him a bit closer before a small smile formed. "Thank you…. The help was appreciated. Really. My brother and I came to Central and all we've gotten so far is kicked to the curb more times than we can count… Not that we're not used to it by now." He grumbled, watching as an elderly woman scurried passed them. Her head was bowed and her eyes were wide. Obviously, she'd over heard part of the conversation.

Roy hummed and tilted his head, looking around for the blond he'd seen with Edward at the train station. "What brings you to Central anyway?"

Edward fell silent a moment before shrugging. "Sight seeing. We got bored in Dublith and we don't want to go home…. Though, I'm starting to wonder where that brother of mine ran off to…" he mumbled, looking around as well now.

"Your brother… he was the blond teen with you at the station last week?"

Edward perked up at the mention of his brother and nodded. "Yeah. That was Alphonse, my little brother."

"Little brother?" Roy asked, lifting a brow. If he recalled right… "But… he was taller than you…."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT AN ANT COULD SWALLOW HIM WHOLE?"

Roy just stood there in shock, amusement underlying his current gaping. He'd never seen someone react so violently to being called short. Maybe it was a touchy subject? … He was a scientist after all. What kind of scientist would he be if he didn't test his theory? For science!

"All I said was you seem a little short to be the older-"

"I'M NOT SHORT, DAMN IT! EVERYONE'S JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!"

"I thought I heard you screaming, Brother…" an exasperated voice cut through the young blond's tirade. Immediately, Edward stopped his fuming and turned to look to his left, a grin splitting his face in two. If it was possible for a human to resemble the Cheshire cat more, Edward would have been covered in pink and purple stripes and have been purring while snorting crack.

"Al! I was wondering where you got to!" He chirped, bouncing over to the newcomer. Roy followed the younger and spotted the blond that had accompanied Ed in the station a week ago. Darker bronze eyes smiled back at his elder – read shorter – brother.

"I was just trying to find us a hotel for the night…" Al hummed, chuckling as he shook his head. He lifted his gaze to Roy and tilted his head a bit. "I see you're making friends…"

"Hm?" Ed hummed, blinked and glancing to Roy, recognition forming as if he'd forgotten about the man for a moment. "Oh! Al, this is Roy Mustang. Colonel, this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He introduced, sounding almost distracted as he listed off names and pointed between the two.

Alphonse rolled his eyes and shook Roy's hand. It was obvious which of the two was the more amicable of the brothers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel."

"Likewise… you said you're looking for a hotel?" Roy asked. It was odd, him taking an interest into other people's welfare. He usually only cared if they were his immediate subordinates or close friends and family. Who knows. Maybe it was because these two were obviously still kids in a lot of ways.

Alphonse grimaced slightly and nodded. "Yeah… we don't know how long we'll be here in Central and we need a place to stay. If we're caught sleeping on the park benches one more night we'll be arrested and… well, brother obviously doesn't need another mark on his record."

"Hey!"

Ed went ignored in the background.

"Why not stay with my aunt and I?" Roy offered, meeting Al's gaze. Honestly, he was starting to wonder if he was feeling alright.

"Are you sure?" Al asked, worrying at his lower lip.

"Oi! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course I'm sure. We have more than enough room and I'm sure my aunt would love to have more people around to mother." Roy chuckled, an easy smile forming. "I was just on my way home anyway. Why not come join us for supper and meet her? Then you can decide if you want to stay or not."

"Ah! Thank you!"

"Hey! Don't make decisions without me!"

**MUSTANG HOUSEHOLD 8:20 PM**

"So… You're from Dublith then?" Madame Christmas stated, eying the two boys her stepson had brought home. Honestly, she was ecstatic to have a few more mouths to feed. And such cute brothers they were. It was all she could do to not reach over and pinch their cheeks. Now if only Roy could still be that age…

"Resembool, actually…" Edward muttered around a bite of mashed potatoes. His younger brother shot him a look and swatted him on the left arm. He blinked, looking at his brother innocently for a moment before he blushed and swallowed. "Sorry…" he muttered. Al just nodded, as if pleased with himself and went back to his food. Chris chuckled and looked to her nephew.

Roy glanced up and blinked.

"Quite the find you brought me, Roy-boy. Seems like things will be lively around here for a while…" Chris mused, taking a sip from her red wine and leaning back further in her chair. She glanced back to where Ed was helping himself to another serving, just as Roy was doing much the same at the other end of the table. "Looks like we finally found someone with an appetite to rival yours as well…."

"Sorry if I'd like to enjoy real food…" Roy muttered, rolling his eyes playfully. "Military rations aren't the most delicious thing to have ever graced my pallet."

"'S not so bad if you know how to get creative…" Ed muttered, buttering another bun and popping half of it in his mouth. Alphonse made a face, grimacing slightly at his brother's lack of table manners. Roy didn't notice, too busy with his own meal while Madame Christmas just snorted in amusement.

"Seriously? What planet are you from?" Roy responded, tone incredulous as he turned to look at the blond.

Ed merely rolled his eyes and swallowed his last mouthful. "Earth. What about you?" he challenged. "Besides, if you know how to work with the herbs around you, you can actually add some flavor to that shit."

"Brother…" Al admonished softly, shaking his head. "And even if you add herbs, it still doesn't take away from the fact that the Colonel's right. It is disgusting…."

"So says you…" Ed sniffed, eating the other half of his roll.

"You're a bottomless pit, Ed…." Al stated flatly, clearly used to his brother's stubbornness. "You can eat anything."

Ed just glared at him, cheeks stuffed with food. Roy could honestly say he looked like a chipmunk in that second. He snorted, coughing as he nearly choked on his food. Damn you, Edward Elric. Trying to kill the great Roy Mustang… just you wait. Once I become Fuhrer you shall rue this day! Rue it! … After I finish choking on my fork…

Dishes were soon picked up and the water run as Roy rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. The top few buttons were undone, exposing a bit of smooth, pale chest as he stretched and stepped back to the sink, setting the last few plates into the soap filled water. The water was warm, enveloping his slightly chilled fingers in an embrace of heat that reminded him of the need to relieve himself. He sighed and grumbled to himself, deciding to avoid it for as long as possible. This always happened to him. Besides, the Elrics were both utilizing the time to shower.

"So… wanna explain to me why no hotel would take them?"

Roy paused and looked up at his stepmother's voice. Chris was leaning against one of the counters, a cigarette hanging from her lips, the end trailing a light tendril of smoke as she moved. He studied her as he debated a long moment. He could tell her…

"Edward's sexuality would bar them from hotels and they already have enough trouble with the authorities as is… besides… he's still a kid…"

Chris studied him a moment before nodding. "Kid huh? Seems only recently I could say the same thing about you…" she sighed and shook her head, exhaling a plume of smoke in the same action. "Whatever… and for god's sakes… just go already. You always forget to go before you do the dishes… even as a child you had issues remembering."

Scowling, Roy playfully flicked some bubbles at her before scurrying from the room. The living room was quiet as he passed through, stepping onto the stairs and making his way to the second floor where the bathroom was. He listened closely and heard nothing coming from the desired room. He guessed the brothers were either done with their showers or they were switching off.

Reaching the hall at the top, he turned to the left door and waited. Still nothing. Testing the handle, he found it unlocked and pushed the door open.

He was greeted with the image of a half naked back. Edward's half naked back. A towel rested loosely at his hips, tanned skin exposed as beads of water slowly dripped down the curve of his back and below the towel's edge. Golden locks of hair dripped, the strands clinging to the blond's shoulders as a flesh hand reached back to the grab them and pull them over his shoulder.

The veil of gold gone, Roy's gaze landed on the large tattoo on the younger's back. He knew that design. He knew what it meant. He knew the significance. But why would he have it tattooed?

"I will cast God down and create the perfect life form…." Roy muttered softly, not even realizing he had spoken aloud.

Mismatched shoulders of tanned skin and steel stiffened and slowly, the blond turned to look over his flesh shoulder, hiding the metal one from sight. In that second gold met black.

* * *

**There we have the second chapter! Yay! Read and review?  
**


End file.
